


Love You Like a Brother

by Healthkit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pseudo-Incest, substitute relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthkit/pseuds/Healthkit





	Love You Like a Brother

“Your last performance was disappointing, Yuta-kun,” the voice of Rei Sakuma cut through the silence of the music room. Yuta paused combing out his hair. He and his twin brother had last performed a live about a week ago. They normally boasted their ability to stay perfectly in sync; acting as mirror images of each other.  
  
They'd messed up. Well, Yuta had messed up. But when one of them messed up, they both did. Or perhaps it's because only one of them messed up and that they didn't both mess up was what caused their performance to go south.  
Regardless, Yuta hadn't read his brother's steps correctly. He'd been distracted and they stepped out of sync. In only a moment the damage had been done. The audience noticed.  
Hinata wasn't here at the moment. Perhaps that's why Rei had decided to corner him. The older twin wouldn't stand for someone picking on his beloved Yuta, even if they were right.  
  
“I know, Sakuma-senpai,” he confessed as he lowered his head in embarrassment. Excuses were balancing on the tip of his tongue, threatening to spill out. A bad day, stomach-ache, an exam to worry about... it all seemed so cheap and he knew there's no way Rei would buy any of it.  
  
“If you need someone to talk to...” Rei offered, letting it hang in the air as he took a step towards the doorway, waiting for confirmation to stay or go.  
Making a move to leave, Rei was interrupted.  
  
“Wait!” Yuta said a bit louder than intended, making up his mind to go out on a limb. The only person he knew he could always trust was his twin brother, Hinata. It was such a strange feeling having something he just couldn't tell Hinata. A sickening anxiety crept up in his chest whenever he thought about it.  
  
A hand clapped on his shoulder and startled him out of his thoughts. Sakuma-senpai was looking down at him expectantly. Yuta's breath hitched in his throat and all that courage he built up melted away.  
“You look like I'm going to eat you alive.” Rei snickered, probably trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help. Sensing his tension, Rei took a seat down next to Yuta, waiting for him to make the first move to speak. It still didn't come. So he spoke.  
“Ryuseitai has been doing much better as of late.” Rei spoke casually, as it was something to talk about. Yuta hummed—no disagreement there—they'd been practicing almost every day. “This has to be the most fired up they've ever gotten a crowd. It warmed my old heart to see the bright faces of all those children seeing heroes up close.”  
  
Rei continued to talk about other units and their performances. Little by little, the wall that Yuta had built between them dissolved until he was actively joining in— even smiling and laughing. Rei knew just the right things to say to make him feel at ease. Just like Hinata.  
Yuta sighed and wondered what he'd be doing right about now otherwise. It was supposed to be his turn to cook dinner that night. He'd catch an earful about that later... Or maybe not. He'd get it regardless if he made the curry too spicy like he always did.  
  
Sakuma-senpai apparently hadn't noticed his mind wandering elsewhere, now going off animatedly about the last Knights performance.  
  
“I do wish I could've seen it in person. My sweet little Ritsu looked so mature and elegant in the stage costume they used.”  
  
“Did you have practice to attend instead?” Yuta asked, trying to get back into the conversation.  
  
“Ah- no... He prefers if I stay away from their lives.” Rei's shoulders sank.  
  
Scooting a little closer, Yuta asked “How come?”  
  
“A multitude of reasons.” The sparkle in his eye was gone as he started listing things off on his fingers. “He doesn't want me to embarrass him, the ticket I get could go to a new potential fan instead, having another idol from a unit that's more popular could draw attention away from him...”  
  
“So... its not because... you... like him, right?”  
  
A sad smile played across Rei's pale features. “So the rumors of the chunniyobu brocon still circulate around the school?” He ran a hand through his messy bedhead. “It will follow me to my grave. Well... it already does.”  
“Senpai, are those rumors true?” Yuta's inquisitive green eyes widened with interest.  
  
“Does it matter if it is or not? It's another nail in the coffin of the ex-student council president.” Beneath Rei's unreadable expression, Yuta fidgeted uncomfortably. He wanted to know more about Rei before disclosing anything too personal, but Rei wouldn't say anything either unless he had a reason to. Basically stuck between a rock and a hard place. Yuta made his decision. If worst came to worst, he could always try to play it off like it was a big joke.  
  
“Hinata... I'm in love with Hinata-kun,” he choked out.  
  
The stifling silence returned to the room.  
  
“You and I are cut from the same cloth.” Rei confessed, finally freeing them both of the tormenting silence. Yuta visibly relaxed. Rei placed a consoling— albeit cold hand on his shoulder. “It's hard not to fall in love with someone you've known their entire life.” There was a glimmer of something in the senior's eyes. “He's become such a talented idol. Clever and beautiful...” Yuta deduced it was pride and nodded along with his senpai's words.  
  
“Does he know?”  
  
“That would explain why he hates me so much...” They fell into silence again.  
  
“I don't want aniki to hate me.” Yuta confessed.  
  
“I don't think he ever could.” Rei hummed, squeezing his shoulder.  
  
Sakuma-senpai was probably right on that one. He and Hinata had always been together, from the moment that they came into this world. And that's why he didn't want to make things awkward; to throw everything they had away because of some unnatural attraction he fostered.  
  
“That doesn't mean he'll accept my feelings,” was his downtrodden reply. Rei hummed.  
  
“It's a dream I've often had, but a reality that will never be.”  
  
Rei placed his hand over Yuta's, squeezing it gently. Their eyes met, a connection of understanding bridged between them.  
  
A slightly more comfortable silence followed.  
  
“When did you realize you were in love with him?” Rei hummed.  
  
Yuta drew his free hand up underneath his chin pensively.  
  
“He's always been there for me. Even if he annoys me sometimes, and he really does, there's no one else I could see myself with. Sometimes I feel like... like he's the only one who really cares about me.” Yuta's vision suddenly blurred from tears he hadn't realized were forming. “Like he's the only one who really loves me...” he sniffed. Hinata, who would protect him from their father when he became too aggressive, who would spoil him with wonderful presents on Christmas and their birthday, who would walk to the ends of the Earth to make sure he was happy...  
  
A weight in his hair startled Yuta out of his thoughts. Sakuma-senpai had started stroking his hair. The touch was comforting, something he'd been craving. He had always been able to cry on Hinata's shoulder when he was upset. Not for this. Never for this. He buried his face into his senpai's chest and let his body heave with sobs.  
  
Rei pat Yuta's back and went back to stroking his hair. He understood the longing Yuta was feeling in this moment.  
  
“I can't remember the last time I got to hold Ritsu like this.” Rei chuckled sadly. The younger felt a pang of sympathy. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he and Hinata didn't care for each other. His hands snaked around Rei's body to squeeze him in an embrace. Rei's chin came to a rest atop Yuta's head. “He won't even call me onii-chan anymore.” Rei mumbled into Yuta's soft red hair.  
  
“You can be my onii-chan for now.” Yuta replied, pulling back to smile at Rei. His eyes were red and puffy now, though he had finally stopped crying.  
  
“What a cute little thing you are.” Rei purred. “It warms my old heart to be called that again.”  
  
It had been a while since Hinata had been called onii-chan too. Back when the twins were younger, he had been adamant that he was the older brother, even if it was only a few minutes. Still, he had always taken it upon himself to look after and protect Yuta like any older brother would. It was Hinata who interfered when someone would try to bully him. Hinata who made sure that he got enough to eat at dinner. His Hinata.  
  
“Onii-chan.” Yuta smiled into Rei's chest with a content sigh. Rei shifted around, and Yuta felt a soft press of lips to his forehead. He looked up, green eyes meeting red inquisitively.  
  
“My apologies.” Rei let out a combination of a laugh and a sigh.  
  
“It's alright, senpai.” Yuta huffed a little. What a strange guy.  
  
“Come on now.” Rei pressed another, longer kiss to Yuta's forehead. “It's what older brothers do. Appreciate how cute their little brothers are.”  
  
“Stop that-” Yuta turned his head sideways to escape the 'brotherly affection'. His resistance only made Rei try harder in his assault, now kissing the side of Yuta's head.  
  
“I thought you said I could be your onii-chan~”  
  
“You're definitely annoying like my onii-chan.” Yuta pouted once again. Ridiculous. His sour expression was cut short by Rei's hand creeping around his waist. “What are you-”  
  
The redhead squeaked and shrieked as Rei began tickling his sides.  
  
“Stop! Stopstopstop!” Between the laughter tears began forming anew. “You're the worst! I hate you!”  
  
“Now you're sounding more like Ritsu.” Rei smirked but didn't stop. He was much stronger than he looked. Through all the kicking and flailing he still managed to keep a good hold.  
  
With some well-aimed elbows to the stomach, Yuta finally managed to squirm free from his ticklish torment. By the time he escaped Rei himself was laughing. Yuta was fully ready to tell him off but stopped when he caught a glimpse of the look on his face.  
  
There was a light red flush across Rei's cheeks. Laughter shook his entire body. Though hard to discern through the slits of his eyes, there was definitely a certain sparkle that Yuta had never seen before. It was like ten years had been lifted off of him. For the founder of UNDEAD, he was incredibly lively.  
The corners of Yuta's mouth turned up into an earnest, non tickle-induced smile this time. He sat back down next to Rei.  
Rei's eyes lidded and he leaned into Yuta's personal space again.Yuta, about to ask him what he thought he was doing, was abruptly cut off by Rei’s lips now pressed against his own.  
  
“Senpai- wh-what is this?” The younger exclaimed, pushing him off.  
  
“Oh? No more onii-chan? Shame, I liked it...” He licked his lips.  
  
“You can't just- I-I'm in love with Hinata, remember?”  
  
“But you can't have him.” He cooed and brushed Yuta's bangs from his face. “And I can't have my cute little Ritsu either. Why don't we keep each other company?”  
  
“I... you mean like... sex?” Yuta's eyes widened in shock. Rei's chuckling told him no, no he did not mean like sex.  
  
“My, someone's awfully forward.” Rei's hand started to creep up Yuta's thigh. Yuta squeaked and shrank back from his touch.  
  
Rei chuckled again, “I'm just teasing you, Yuta.” A dark, hungry look overtook his features. “Unless you're serious.”  
  
Yuta stammered. “I'm not- I mean...” His face was burning.  
  
“Is this what you want?” Rei stood over him, pulling Yuta into another kiss, much more slow and sensual this time. He took advantage of Yuta's gasp of surprise and pushed his tongue into his mouth. “Imagine if it was your brother... Hinata-kun... imagine him kissing you and touching you. Just like this...” His voice was low and husky. He went in for another kiss.  
  
Kissing Sakuma-senpai wasn't that bad. He was quite good at it, actually. Someone as sexy and talented as him probably had a lot of experience. Yuta's mind began to wander. Would Hinata be this good? Hinata hadn't kissed anyone yet... right? He'd tell Yuta if he had, right? Had there been anyone he practiced with? Maybe he wouldn't be too opposed to practicing with his younger brother... “Hmmm...” he hummed, beginning to get lost in the fantasy.  
  
“Good boy... that's it.” Rei whispered. “It's just you and onii-chan here.” Rei's own eyes fluttered shut and he continued on. The sun was beginning to set. For the Sakuma brothers it was a like a beautiful early morning. Sweet little Ritsu would be waking up right about now. His hair mussed up from slumbering. Rei ran his hands through Yuta's hair, rubbing little circles around the nape of his neck, pulling and massaging it. The sound of Yuta's ensuing little moans went straight to his dick, and so one of his hands drew away from the younger boy's body, relocating itself to his crotch, where he began to fondle himself through his pants.  
Yuta opened his eyes momentarily, drunk on the affection from his senpai. A quick glance down stunned him back into reality. How could Sakuma-senpai be so openly lewd? It was a sight that he couldn't look directly at; it felt like something far too explicit for him to view.  
  
“There's no need to be so shy~” Rei tilted his head into Yuta's line of vision. “It's just you and your brother here. I won't tell anyone.”  
  
He gripped Yuta's chin and directed his gaze down to his erection, holding him there. His wide-eyed expression of terror, embarrassment, and arousal was just too cute. Sensing an opportunity for more mischief, Rei gripped one of Yuta's hands and guided it over the bulge in his pants.  
  
“Ah- no... don't...” Yuta's eyes fluttered shut once again. “Hinata-kun...” he whispered, now rubbing Rei's erection of his own volition.  
  
“Ah- such a naughty little thing...” Rei bit his lip while Yuta rubbed at his crotch. It was getting too hot in here to stay fully clothed. Rei pulled back to shrug off his blazer and drop it off to the side in a heap. Yuta, unsure of what to do with himself, mimicked the motion, abandoning his as well. Rei eyed him from the side. The gaze made Yuta fidget, unsure if he was doing something wrong or what. He opted to start undoing his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt as well.  
  
“Oh? Am I getting a strip tease?” Rei perked up in interest. Yuta sputtered. The predatory grin only grew with Yuta's embarassment. “Go on now. Onii-chan has seen you undressed before.”  
  
Shyly, Yuta began shedding more of his clothing, dropping it into a pile on the floor.  
  
He'd have to take points off for technique, but there was a definite charm to the way he took his clothes off. Rei felt sharp, hot twinges of arousal heading straight to his dick as he watched, tempered by a small twinge of regret. If they hadn't been so hasty the two could have ventured back to the Sakuma household and taken a bath together...  
  
“Senpai?” Yuta's voice snapped him out of his fantasy. The sight caught his breath in his throat.  
  
Yuta stood totally exposed with his uniform pants and boxers in a pool around his ankles. His pale skin stood in stark contrast to how red his face had grown. Shyly, he approached Rei, who hadn't even realized he was on the edge of his seat in anticipation.  
The older of the two stood up to meet him, instantly knowing what he was going to do first. He cupped Yuta's face in his hands and gave him another long sensual kiss. Drawing back for air, he changed his plan of attack and began kissing and nibbling at Yuta's now blushing bright red ears. This brought laughter bubbling from Yuta's lips.  
  
Rei picked up the now giggling Yuta and swung him around. “Fufufu. Onii-chan is going to take good care of you, alright?”  
  
Rei took slow, ragged breaths, eyes glazed as he stared at Yuta's petite body laid out before him. The younger Aoi twin was thin, but not without a hint of defined muscle tone on his arms and legs. God, his legs. Long, slender, and with such sweet milky thighs. Rei swallowed.  
Yuta let out an exhale that turned into a quiet chuckle. “Do you see something you like... onii-chan?” He reached up to lace his fingers between Rei's. Rei bit his lip and ground his crotch up against Yuta's leg.  
“Onii-chan is a pervert,” Yuta teased. This only spurred Rei on further, who rubbed at his erection desperately through his uniform pants.  
  
“Shit- just... hold on a minute. Wait.” The older Sakuma untangled his hands from Yuta's, fumbling to undo the button on his pants and pulling down the zipper with a loud zzzzzzzzip. The sound made Yuta shiver. Now free, Rei's erection bobbed up and down as he repositioned himself between Yuta's legs.  
  
“You're so much bigger than I am aniki-” He swallowed, then corrected himself; “onii-chan.”  
  
“I am the older brother after all.” Rei said with a sly grin. He rubbed the tip right up against Yuta's entrance, teasing him for what was to come. Stifled mewls and the creaking wood of the coffin filled the air as Yuta rocked their bodies against one another, trying to generate friction, trying to make Rei move ahead and skip the foreplay, trying to make something happen. Rei shuddered and spread his body on top of Yuta, pressing a gentle but intimate kiss to his lips. The warmth of contact drove both of them mad. “My cute little baby brother. I'm going to do such naughty things to your pretty little body.” He sat up once again, finally ready to start lubing up his prize. Rei's motions were tantalizing and slow as he drizzled the lubricant over his fingers, letting it slide out between the gaps and leave droplets on Yuta's thigh. He raised his hand, letting the lube glisten in the low light of his room before rubbing his fingers together in circles. Yuta watched, hypnotized by the motion. Once there was enough, Rei extended a single finger, amused with how Yuta's eyes followed as he moved it back and forth. “Fufufu. So precious...”  
  
Yuta held his trembling legs apart, trying to steady his breath while Rei's lone index finger circled his entrance. The initial pressure of penetration sent a shudder through his entire body. They locked eyes, Yuta's expression silently confirming that Rei could keep going. It felt so weird to have something—someone— inside him, but Yuta couldn't resist the thought of having someone— his brother— deep inside, penetrating him, defiling him, pleasuring himself with his body... “Aniki.” Yuta's back arched into a beautiful curve, grinding against the palm of his senpai's hand. His own hands balled into fists to grasp at the sheets for purchase. Rei slid his finger in and out, finding a perfectly perverted rhythm. Yuta gasped again. “Oh, aniki.” How could Rei be so good at this? Each thrust of his finger brought a gentle ghost of a sensation to his prostate, just barely touching it but jerking away and making him crave more. “Please... senpai, onii-chan. I need more.” The air was thick with tension as the older of the two got into position to line himself up.

Rei bit his lip on the first thrust in. Taking the extra time to lube him up had been worth it. Definitely worth it, he decided as he felt his cock enveloped in slick warmth. Yuta's hand flew to his mouth to clamp it shut, preventing any pained whines from being set loose.  
  
“Not yet. Senpa- onii-chan. Please. Just give me time to adjust. I swear-” Rei placed a finger to Yuta's lips.  
  
“Shhh....” He leaned down to replace his finger with his lips and kissed him softly. “Onii-chan isn't going to hurt you.” he cooed. The panicked beating of Yuta's heart began to slow as Rei pressed more gentle kisses all over his face. “Fufufu. Your sweet smile has returned.”  
  
Their kisses became longer, more passionate. Rei moved down lower, paying extra attention to lick and suck at Yuta's neck— ensuring tomorrow there would be many marks to cover up, maybe even the day after, as well. He considered taking a little nibble, but remembered his promise. Besides, there was something much more alluring he was interested in.  
  
“Ah- aniki...” Yuta bit off his thought with a whine. Rei's mouth had sealed itself around one of his nipples. “Haaaa... no...” His eyes screwed shut as he felt Rei's tongue dart around, teasing the little nub. It was so lewd, too lewd to look at his body being touched in this way. Especially since he and his brother were a mirror image of each other...  
He fidgeted and squirmed and clenched down on the throbbing cock buried inside of him. Thoughts of how he looked; how Hinata would look drove him mad. He felt hot all over and needed release. But he was stretched out so wide already... the wait was maddening.  
  
Rei used the suction to pull at Yuta's nipples; and was rewarded with even more mewls and whines of pleasure. The need to move was getting stronger. His dick was actually starting to hurt. He gave a few more hard sucks before pulling back and admiring his handiwork. On the right, Yuta's chest was still a cute little rosy bud. On the left, the other was so swollen and hard, much more flushed and puffy. Rei's hands reached out to play with both of them, pinching them between his thumb and forefinger.  
“They're so soft... your whole body is so small and soft...” Rei's hips moved of their own accord, fucking into Yuta. “Onii-chan can't help himself anymore! Ah! You're so perfect like this!”  
  
“Sakuma-senpai, wait-”  
  
Yuta threw his head back and half screamed, half moaned. His whole body was so tightly strung from the merciless foreplay.  
Rei admired how pale Yuta's body looked in this room. Not as pale as Ritsu, but just enough that his imagination could run wild. The pale writhing form he was currently fucking could pass for Ritsu at a glance. He was just missing a mop of black silky hair... Yes. This perfect little body covered in hickeys and love bites with such sensitive pink nipples... this could easily be his baby brother that he was pleasuring himself with.  
“So good... you're so slick and tight. Just looking at you is doing all kinds of things to Onii-chan's dirty mind.” Only in his wildest fantasies did he ever imagine playing with Ritsu this way. He never gave in to the urge to fantasize when he was with a partner- there was no telling how they would react if he accidentally moaned out the wrong name.  
  
Rei frantically shoved his arms underneath Yuta's body. He hugged his substitute brother close as he felt himself nearing his climax.  
  
“Ah- onii-chan! Onii-chan!” Yuta cried out, failing to keep his voice down any longer. All the memories of the times Hinata held him close, shared a bed with him, smiled at him, these thoughts raced through his mind as he was getting closer and closer. “Onii-chan... I love you!” He cried out as he finally tipped over the edge to thoughts of Hinata pounding into him.  
  
Holding such a cute lover with a tiny little body while being called onii-chan... It was too much, too fast. Rei squeezed the younger boy even tighter against himself, enjoying such a wonderful embrace as he finally reached orgasm. Rei couldn't make himself hold still throughout, he fucked the smaller boy frantically, only getting sloppier and sloppier towards the end when he accidentally slipped out to spread lube and cum all over and around Yuta's hole, thrusting shallowly in the aftershocks of his orgasm, still trying to maintain more of that sweet, sweet friction.  
  
Rei collapsed on top of Yuta, catching his breath for a few minutes. He ran a hand through his now sweat-soaked hair. Reality was slowly coming back to the two of them and Rei rolled off Yuta, now laying beside him.  
Yuta lay sticky, gaping open, and covered in sweat and saliva from Sakuma-senpai. He had just had the most mind-blowing orgasm ever while imagining it had been his twin brother fucking him.  
  
There were worse ways to lose your virginity, he supposed.


End file.
